1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a meter display device for a vehicle mounted on a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a known meter display device for a vehicle, a pointer rotating on a substantially circular dial indicates an engine rotational speed scale provided in an outer circumferential portion of the dial so that a driver can visually recognize engine rotational speed (e.g. JP 2013-200183 A).
A meter display device, which indicates indicated contents while a driver is driving a vehicle, is required to be improved in visibility.